


어떤 기계의 취미생활

by lazy_lemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

별다른 일이 없을 때, 케이는 자신에게도 '휴식'이 필요하다고 주장하고는 했다. 완벽하게 기능하고 있는 기계에게 이는 말도 안되는 일이라 인간들은 반발했다. 그는 뛰어난 전략 분석가이자 유용한 스파이로 반군 진영에서는 손에 꼽히는 인재, 혹은 재산이었다. 다만 그 유능함에는 약간의 문제가 있어서 이 기계를 다루는 것에는 번거롭게도 한 사람의 손을 거쳐야만 했다. 카시안 안도르 대위. 케이의 이용에 절대권을 가진 남자. 언제나 그다지 말이 없던 그는 이번에도 그다지 다르지 않아 주변의 소음에도 아랑곳않고 케이를 바라보았다.

"당신처럼 휴식이 필요해요, 카시안."

다시 한 번 케이가 그렇게 말을 했을 때 카시안은 느리게 눈을 깜박였고 이내 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱였다. 어차피 다른 드로이들도 별다른 임무가 없을 때면 방치되기 마련이다. 그 상황을 '휴식'이라고 말하는 것이 문제가 될 것은 없다는 것이 카시안의 생각이었다. 케이의 주인이나 다름없는 그가 그렇게 나오자 작은 소요는 너무도 쉽게 가라앉고 말았다.

카시안의 용인 하에 케이에게는 혼자서 눈을 감고 있을 시간과 장소가 제공되었다. 그 시간이면 자유로이 제가 알지 못하는 세계에 대해 시뮬레이션 하는 것이 케이의 즐거움이었다. 즉, 그에게는 '취미'라는 것이 존재했다. 이 모든 일들은 그저 그러고 싶다는 이유만으로 이루어졌다. 어쩌면 카시안이 그를 리프로그래밍하였을 때 이런 가능성은 내재되어있었는지도 모른다. 카시안 안도르 자신조차도 확신하지 못하는 확률 속에서 성공적으로 눈을 뜬 케이는 이 우주에서 유니크한 존재로, 아마도 유일하게 리프로그래밍 된 K-Series로서 존재하는 것이다. K-2SO는 자신을 품번으로 부르는 것을 거부했으나 - 하지만 카시안 안도르를 제외한 다른 이들이 어떻게 자신을 부르는가에는 전혀 관여하지 않았다 - 카시안이 케이 또는 케이투라는 무신경한 이름으로 자신을 부르는 것에는 만족했다. 그것이 이 기계에게 인칭대명사를 부여하도록 하였다.

인칭대명사를 허가받은 기계에게 취미가 있다는 것은, 어찌 보면 이상한 일은 아닐 것이다. 케이의 취미는 카시안이었다.  
[카시안 안도르에 대해 알지 못하는 것 : 그의 어린 시절]  
자신을 되살린 인간에 대해 묵묵히 관찰하고 분석하던 케이가 다다른 것은 자신이 알지 못하고, 어쩌면 영원히 알지 못함이 가능한 사실이었다. 아무리 완벽한 기록이 남아있다하더라도 그것이 어떤 인간의 전부를 설명해주지는 않는다. 케이는 그 사실을 알고 있었고 그래서 조금은 '인간'과 유사한 방법으로 접근하기로 했다.

처음은 얼굴이었다. 스물 여섯살의 카시안 안도르는 성장이 멈추었지만 노화가 지나치게 진행된 모습은 아니다. 그것은 케이의 일을 조금 쉽게 만들었다. 자신의, 혹은 자신의 아이의 어린 시절 사진이나 영상을 가지고 있는 존재는 생각보다 많았다. 그것들에서 케이는 작은 인간이 어떻게 성장하는지를 배웠다. 케이는 실재하는 인간의 어린 아이를 보았다. 팔과 다리를 드러낸 옷을 입고 연약한 몸을 흔들며 의자에 앉아있곤 하던 어린 인간의 모습에 케이는 메모를 남겼다. 인간은 기능을 추구하지만 그 기능의 순수함을 일탈한다.

데이터가 충분히 쌓였을 때, 케이는 카시안을 관찰했다. 너무도 익숙한 인간을 다시금 관찰하는 것은 불필요하다고 여겨지나 결국 그렇게 할 수 밖에 없었다. 기계가 가지는 계측과 의무, 그 이상을 케이에게 준 인간은 특별할 수 밖에 없었다. 케이는 카시안의 눈가에 스치는 미소가 어떻게 흩어지는지를, 입가에 흐르는 회의가 어떻게 눌려 사라지는지를 바라보았다. 꽃이 지고 잎이 떨어지는 것처럼 자연스러운 것이 카시안에게는 어느것 하나 자연스럽지 않음에 놀라면서도 카시안 안도르라는 이름 하나로 그것은 정당화되었다.

어느 순간부터 케이는 자신을 만나기 전의 카시안 안도르를 만들어내기 시작했다. 시뮬레이션은 간단했다. 반군에 들어오기 전의 정보는 희박하지만 확률은 정확하다. 비슷한 상황을 겪은 인간들에 대한 정보를 모으고, 카시안의 기록을 찾아 비교한다. 연산은 어느때보다 활발했다. 케이는 자신이 이 연산에 몰두하고 있을 때 방해받지 않기를 원했고 휴식이라는 말은 충분히 방패가 되어주었다.

케이는 정보가 허락하는 가장 어린 시기의 카시안을 구성한다. 지금과 전혀 다른, 터럭이 없는 매끈한 뺨. 성별이 모호한 얼굴. 커다란 눈이 완전히 가라앉기 전의 생기. 덜 여문 손가락이 떨림없이 라이플을 조작하는 모습에 다다라서는 잠시 연산이 흐려진다. 케이는 자신이 기억해서는 안되는 정보들이 카시안을 위한 것임을 알고 있다. 그 누구에게도 알리고 싶지 않은 모습은 인간이라면 누구나 가지고 있는 것이다. 그래서, 케이는 자신이 알고 있는 정보 위에 자신이 알고 있는 다른 어린 인간의 모습을 덧씌워보았다. 부모의 품에 안기는 깨끗한 팔과 방울처럼 흩어지는 웃음소리. 그 언젠가 보았던 어린 인간들처럼 팔다리를 드러낸 가벼운 옷차림에 동그랗고 부드러운, 벗은 무릎까지 조작해 내었을 때 익숙한 체온이 케이의 어깨를 짚었다.

"일어나, 케이."

연산이 멈추었다. 케이는 자신의 휴식이 끝났음을 아쉬워하지 않았다. 존재하지 않았던 카시안의 과거는 케이의 메모리에서 삭제되었다.


End file.
